I Know What Possessed Me
by sodabikarbona
Summary: Possessed Jo reeks havoc, and apparently the demon has a thing for Dean.


**Present day**

She was still tied to the same chair, stuck dead center of the Devil's trap in the middle of what should have been Bobby's living room. Her usuall striking blond curls were matted to her face, wet from the holy water. Her head hung down, and Dean couldn't tell if her eyes were open or closed.

Sam and Ash were still sitting at the kitchen table, elbows deep in books and research.

"Psst," she hissed, eyeing Dean. He heard her, but ignored it and she cracked a small smile, bearing her teeth. "You wanna know a secret?" She whispered, eyeing the table across the room, making sure it was Dean's attention she caught and Dean's only.

"I'll pass," he refused to look at her, focused on cleaning the piece in his hand.

"Oh you'll want to hear this," she giggled, and his chest tightened at the sound. "Trust me."

He placed the piece in his hand on the small table closest to his chair and looked up at her. She was still smiling, that same big grin he'd seen before when she knew she was about to get it her way.

"She likes you, ya know," her eyes darkened and her voice fell. "Jo, here." She nodded once. "I can feel it -" she inhaled harshly, her chest rising before she spoke again, "All over," she smiled at him, satisfied with the reaction she was drawing out of him.

He hadn't moved, no, but she could see the fury and anger flashing in his eyes. His jaw tightened and his body stiffed as if he was preparing for something physical, or holding it back. Still smiling, she continued.

"And it's not just a silly little school girl crush. Oh no." she shook her head, and frowned playfully, pushing his buttons as hard as she could. "It's a serious, wet-panties-everytime-you're-near-problem," she spoke as a matter of factly and before she could utter another word, he was inches away and she shivered at the cold blade under her chin.

_Yes_.

"Do it," she hissed, pressing him on before the others could react.

"Dean!" Sam was on his feet and getting closer.

"Do it, Dean," she hissed. "She wants you to do it."

"Dean!" Sam grabbed his brothers wrist and yanked him away from Jo, moving his body between his brother and her. Sam pushed him backwards, but Dean's eyes were still fixed on Jo. She let out a loud, foul laugh, which was followed by a scream as soon as the holy water hit her.

"Funny, ain't it?" Bobby sneered, a small, empty bottle in his hand.

"You stupid man," Jo snapped, and looked up at them, eyes black as night. "You think you can save her, save any of them?" she let out another laugh and yanked at her bindings. "It's all just a matter of time. Kill _me_, go ahead, but I'm not giving _her_ up so easily. I'm gonna ride her out as hard as I can."

"Hand me that rag there, Sam." Bobby nodded to the rolled up towel near Sam, and tied it around Jo's mouth without protest from the demon. She still had the same, sick smile in her eyes as she eyed Dean.

"You," Bobby pointed at Dean after securing the gag on Jo. "You stay away from her."

Dean was fuming, but he let Sam pull him away.

"Dean!" Sam shook him. "What did she say to you?"

"Nothing." He shook his head, eyes still on the blonde behind Sam. He turned around and out the door.

Dean exhaled, and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. They'd figure it out, they had to. They always did. He ran a hand across his face and leaned back. He couldn't remember the last time he had a full night's sleep, so he closed his eyes, just for a little while.

/\\\/\\\

He was jerked awake by a loud noise, and it took him a second to realize where he was when he saw that Sam wasn't sitting next to him. The sun was almost completely set, and he was starving.

He could hear Sam reading an exorcism right off the door, but it's the screaming which followed that made him sick. He stopped at the doorway, her back facing him. Sam was reading from a large book, and Ash stood right next to him, a pained look on his face. She stopped screaming as Sam stopped reading.

"We found an exorcism spell." Sam handed the book to Ash and made his way to Dean. "It won't work," he shook his head as Ash continued reading, and she began screaming again. "But it hurts. A lot."

"So, what, torture it out of her?" Dean frowned. "How do you know it's not hurting her?"

"It's not, Dean." Sam shook his head. "I-I don't know what else to do."

"Where is Cass?" Dean hissed, and turned back into the doorway.

"We'll figure it out. We always do."

/\\\/\\\

**14 Hours Before**

Sam awoke to a familiar buzzing noise, and blinked a few times before the noise registered in his head. He turned his head towards the other side of the room where Dean was still snoring when the phone caught his attention. It had fallen off the night table, still buzzing quietly on the carpeted floor. He pushed the covers off, slipped out of bed, and grabbed the phone, glancing at the called ID before answering.

_Bobby_.

"Bobby?" Sam answered. It was early, too early for Bobby to be calling.

"Sam?"

"Is everything alright?" Sam spoke quickly.

"I-I don't know," Bobby answered. He hesitated for a second before speaking. "It's probably nothing, but I need you boys to do me a favor."

"Anything, what's up?"

"Where are you?"

"We're a few hours away from you, we can swing by if -"

"No, no." Bobby interrupted. "I need you two to head out to Ipswich."

"Ipswich? What's in Ipswich?"

"So thats all he said?" Dean yawned, forcing his eyes to stay open.

"It's been three days since he last heard from them, and you _know_ how Ellen is about checking in, she wouldn't ignore Bobby."

"Yeah, I know." Dean's brow furrowed. He knew far too well. The woman was over protective and over bearing, but she made damn sure to keep tabs on both Dean and Sam. "What were they hunting?"

"Some sort of Banshee. They called Bobby for help on Monday, and that was the last he heard from them."

"How far?" Dean glanced over at Sam who was hunched over a large map.

"Next left turn."

Ipswich, South Dakota was a small, quiet city, surrounded by corn fields, and not much else.

"I'm not feeling this Children-of-the-Corn town, Sammy," Dean made a face as he looked out his window.

"There are only two working motels, so it shouldn't be too difficult finding them."

"Yeah." Dean exhaled.

The first motel was a shady, dark place located behind the main hospital. It was a small place, with less than 20 rooms.

"I'll check the office," Sam said as Dean pulled up to the curb. "You look for the truck."

It was less than a few minutes before Dean's phone rang. He groaned, trying to stretch his leg as he fished his phone out of his pocket.

"Yeah?" He spoke into the mouthpiece, turning his attention towards the front office.

"Room nine," Sam spoke. "Wait for me."

They stood in front of room number nine, and Dean pulled his gun out. Sam gave him a look before knocking once. Then twice, and again.

Dean shot him a look and nodded at the lock. Sam looked around, and when the coast was clear, he began picking the lock. When he heard the familiar click, he looked up at Dean and stepped back, taking his gun out.

"Jo? Ellen?" Dean called out as the door squeaked open. It was quiet and empty, and Dean lowered his gun, turning around towards Sam.

"Their stuff's still here," he frowned and headed towards the bathroom.

"Dean!" Sam yelled out before Dean could even reach the bathroom.

Ellen was on the floor, laying in a puddle of blood, hidden by the bed on the far left side of the room.

"Ellen?" Sam turned her, and she let out a groan. "She's alive."

"Get her up," Dean rushed around to the other side, and they both picked her up on her feet.

"She's lost a lot of blood, Dean." Ellen let out a grunt as Dean slipped her arm around his shoulder.

"Easy. Get her to the car." Dean nodded towards the door. "Hospital."

\\\/\\\\/

"Bobby?" Dean mumbled into his cellphone.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, it's me." Dean exhaled. "We found Ellen. S-She's been shot Bobby. And Jo's gone."

"Shot?" Bobby yelled through the phone. "Is she alright?"

"She's stable, doctor says she should be fine." Dean leaned on his car. The sky was dark, and the soft rain was slowly drenching him. "She's just not awake. Bobby, Jo's _gone_." He frowned.

"Alright." Bobby let out a harsh breath. "No forced entry in the motel room? No evidence of a struggle?"

"Nothing." Dean hissed.

"Dean."

"She left all her clothes," Dean exhaled. "Bobby."

"I know what you're thinking, boy."

"I don't know where to start." Dean bent over, moving the mouth piece away from his mouth.

"Hotel room. Just as you'd do any other job."

"It's not a job-"

"I know," Bobby interrupted. "Go back to the hotel room. I should be at the hospital in a few hours."

/\\\\/\\\\

"No one heard _anything_," Sam walked in the room, as Dean stepped out of the bathroom.

"Typical. Nothing here Sammy." He shook his head. "No one saw her leave, no one heard anything. _Nothing_." Dean hissed. His phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket, not looking at the caller-ID. "Bobby should be here by now."

"Hello?" He barked into the mouthpiece.

"Dean?" A soft voice answered, and Dean's eyes almost fell out of his head.

"Jo?" He shook his head. "Where are you?"

"I'm in South Dakota. Working a job." Came her smooth reply and Dean frowned. Something was wrong. "I could use some help, actually. You're not close by, are you?"

He shook his head before answering, his eyes growing bigger by the second.

"What?" Sam whispered, shaking his head, desperately wanting to know what she was saying.

"Yeah, I am, actually." Dean

"Great," he could _hear_ her smile through her cheery voice. "I'm in Ipswich. There's this great bar on the edge of town."

By the time they'd hung up, Sam was halfway on top of Dean, fighting to hear the conversation.

"You're not serious Dean." Sam shook his head.

"Yes, I am. I can take care of her."

Hours later, Dean was sitting in front of 'The Blue Moon' on the edge of town. Her truck was nowhere to be seen, so he made his way inside, ignoring the waitress and all the looks he got. He sat at the bar, ordered a beer, and waited, his whole body on edge.

"Dean Winchester," she slid in next to him, cheery as ever.

"Jo," He gave her a smile, which she returned. She looked good. Her usually bright blond hair a little darker. She was wearing dark jeans, a top and a leather jacket. She looked older, capable. "How you been?" He asked as she ordered a beer, holding himself from uttering 'Christo' in the middle of a crowded bar.

"Fine," she shrugged, "_hunting_."

"Really?" He leaned in. "And what have you been _hunting_?"

She smiled, turning towards him, she whispered. "Evil son's of bitches."

"And how's that been working out for you?"

"I called you, didn't I?"

"You sure did," He took a sip of his beer, not taking his eyes off if her. "So," he cleared his throat.

"So." She smiled. "You wanna get out of here?"

He smirked, his eyes trailing down her body. "I never thought you'd ask."

He threw a few bills down for the beers, and followed her through the crowd, his hand on her lower back. She turned for her truck when they exited the bar, but he grabbed her arm, puling her back. She looked up at him, but he just nodded over to the Impala, and a small smile broke out across her face.

"I always knew you had a thing for that car, Winchester." She turned towards his car and he followed.

"Never go anywhere without my baby." He pulled his keys out, winking at her.

She closed her door, and he turned the ignition on. He turned to look at her, and she had a teasing, almost foul look on her face he'd never seen on Jo before. She leaned across, and he followed suit.

Her lips were warm, and soft, and she even made a quiet, little appreciative noise at the back of her throat. He slipped a hand behind her neck, deepening the kiss and her hand sneaked across his thigh. He pulled back slightly, and mumbled against her mouth. "Christo."

She flinched, without a doubt in his gut, she flinched, and before she could make a move, his grip on her neck tightened and with all the strength he could muster, he slammed her head first against his dash. Her body went limp, and she doubled over, falling to the side.

He let out a breath and pulled his phone out.

**Present Day**

Dean was standing on Bobby's porch when their truck pulled up. Bobby jumped out, waving him over, but the passengers door opened before Dean could even get off the porch.

"I ain't _dead_ Bobby. Or an invalid." Ellen hissed. Her right arm in a cast, as she stepped out of the car. Bobby mumbled something as he made his way past Dean and into the house.

"Ellen." Dean couldn't help but smile. She hugged him, and he welcomed it. "Now where's my daughter?" She was all business, still intimidating as ever.

They stepped through the kitchen and into the living room where Jo was still tied to the same spot.

"Bitch." Jo sneered as soon as she spotted Ellen.

"At least I'm not a shit shot," Ellen snapped back.

/\\\\\/

"Fill me in," Ellen sat at the kitchen table with a groan.

"I don't know how you convinced them to let you go but -"

"Shut it, Bobby." She looked up at Ash and Sam. "Well?"

"Nothings worked so far. She has a burn on her inner arm, locking the demon in." Sam began.

"So burn it off." Ellen shook her head.

"We might hurt her." Ash shook his head. "It's hoodo. Each lock comes with a specific spell, and we can't do anything without it. There are about couple hundred different ones, so -" Ash trailed off.

"How long can she - How long can she survive this." Ellen's voice shook.

"I don't know." Sam shook his head. "Depends on the demon."

"God damn it," Ellen hissed, turning her attention to the living room when the laughing began again.

Deans entire body stiffed and Sam reached for the familiar big book.

Her screams were making Dean sick, but Ellen stood still like a statue. Her face showing no emotion as Sam continued reading the exorcism.

"Stop!" She screamed out. "S-Stop. Okay!" And Sam stopped.

She was breathing hard, her entire body shaking.

"Start talking," Bobby hissed.

"What. Do you want. To know?" She exhaled, and looked up.

"Why Jo?" Ellen frowned. "Why my daughter, why not me?"

Jo smiled, and cleared her throat. "Well, you're a little _old_."

"For _what_?" Ellen hissed. "Why Jo?" she repeated.

The demon rolled her eyes, and leaned back in her chair.

"It was never about _Jo_," her eyes found Dean and she smiled. "Little Jo here was just _insurance_. He'd never gut her, not like some random _bitch_ off the road. Right Dean?"

Everyone else turned to look at him, and he shook his head.

"What?"

"As in Heaven, so on Earth. So in _hell_." She added with a smile. "You think the Winchester line is only valuable to the pigs upstairs?" She shook her head. "You know better, boys."

"What do you want with them?" Bobby stepped forwards.

Dean's mouth fell open when it registered in his head, and Jo's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Ding, ding, ding! He's got it." She mocked.

All eyes turned to Dean, but he couldn't peel his from Jo. He shook his head, and she winked at him.

"What?" Sam frowned.

"Dean?" Ellen stepped closer, and Dean looked up at his brother.

"The kid in Nebraska."

"The kid in Ne-" Sam froze. "The Antichrist?" He shook his head, and Bobby pointed at Dean.

"Tell me you didn't, boy!" Bobby yelled across the room.

"I didn't!" Dean shook his head, raising his hands.

"Will someone tell me what the hell you're taking about?" Ellen hissed.

"Demon spawn." Bobby turned to Ellen. "Half demon, half human. Hell, an Antichrist child."

Ellen blinked, her jaw clenching. "Get that thing _out_ of my daughter," she hissed before turning for the door.

The screaming had stopped sometime in the middle of the night, but he waited for it to start up again. When it didn't, he jumped off the couch and reached for the kitchen door. Sam and Ash were untying her as Ellen held her head up. No one said a word, but he finally exhaled what felt like a breath he'd been holding for hours.

A few hours later, the house was finally quiet, and Sam was asleep on the couch next to him. Dean exhaled and stood up. His entire body was still humming, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't calm down. He went out to the car, popped the trunk and began rummaging through some old junk.

When he got what he came out for, he quietly made his way upstairs to catch Ellen closing the door to Jo's room.

"How is she?" He whispered. Ellen was tired, worn out. Her arm still wrapped in the blue cast.

"Asleep. She'll be okay." She nodded and paused. "Thank you for finding her." She was on the verge of tears, and Dean pulled her into a hug without another word.

**/\\\\\/\\\\**

A few days later he was working on his car again, half of his body hidden underneath. He slowly scooted backwards and ducked from underneath, spotting her as soon as he looked up.

The sun was setting, but the summer heat was inescapable, the air heavy and humid. The front of his shirt was stuck to his check, soaked in sweat.

She had her hands folded across her middle, and he had to squint, the harsh setting sun glowing behind her. Her hair was back to its bright blond, and she had color in her cheeks again.

"Hey," he nodded towards her when she was close enough.

"Hi."

"Bobby let you out?" He smiled.

She laughed at that, her smile brightening her eyes up, and he felt a little better about himself for that.

"I thought I couldn't find anyone worse than mom," she shook her head.

"He's just worried. We all were." He was playing with the wrench in his hand, wiping it repeatedly with a little blue cloth.

"I'm fine." she nodded and turned her attention to the car. "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing," he shook his head. "Just making sure she's running good."

She smiled to herself and her arms tightened across her middle. His eyes trailed down to her neck, the shiny charm grabbing his attention. It was small, tearshaped and almost translucent in the sunlight. It's usual deep, dark color

brightened in the light.

She had doubled the necklace, and the charm laid flat below her clavicle. When she'd realized he was staring at it, her hand immediately snapped up, and she fingered the charm.

"You doubled the chain." Dean mused.

Jo froze.

"Did you -" she frowned, and shook her head. "I assumed it was from Mom or Bobby."

"It was." Dean nodded. "Bobby's. He gave Sam and me one each after Duluth." He trailed off, but his eyes locked with hers.

"Oh," she exhaled.

It was from _Dean_.

Not mom.

Not Bobby.

_Dean_.

She opened her hand, and palmed the charm, clearing her throat.

"Bobby's got dinner ready. "

"Alright." He nodded, and laid back under the car without another word.

\\\/\\\\\

He stood in the kitchen, raiding Bobby's fridge again. She learned against the door and smiled. He must have heard her because he turned around and frowned, looking her up and down.

"You leaving?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "Bobby's finally letting us go." She smiled, and stepped into the kitchen.

He cleared his throat and let the fridge door close behind him.

"Listen Dean," she began but he cut her off before she could get another word out.

"Don't worry about it." He shook his head. "Sorry for the-" He pointed to the small bruise on her forehead, but she just shook her head.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He nodded, his eyes trailing down her neck. She had unraveled the necklace, and it dipped beneath her shirt, between her breasts. His jaw clenched and he forced himself to look up, and away.

"I'll see you," she smiled, before turning the corner.

"Stay out of trouble, Jo," he nodded.


End file.
